


Honey and Sting

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Shizuka and Kaiba have a heart-to-heart about Jounouchi. She just wants Kaiba to be good to her brother... that's all... even if it takes a subtle threat or two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://whimzzz.tumblr.com/post/159284775111/just-got-into-ygo-and-puppyvioletshipping-cuz-of). I don't know if this is how I'd characterize Shizuka overall, but it's sure fun to think about. :P

Shizuka sighed, fanning herself with a hand. “It’s too hot...”  
  
“Hey, I think I see some vending machines,” said Jounouchi. “I’ll get us some drinks.” He returned the thumb’s up Shizuka gave him and ran off, leaving Kaiba standing awkwardly by her side.  
  
“So… um… Kaiba,” said Shizuka, playing with a lock of her long brown hair. Her voice was soft, perhaps even softer than usual.  
  
“Er… yes?” Kaiba blinked down at her, arms folded. As much as she'd been tagging along with Jounouchi lately, Kaiba rarely spoke to Shizuka. He’d never quite known what to _do_ with her – not least because she seemed to get under his skin more than most. He did like kids, conceptually, but that didn't mean he was a bleeding heart for them. She was nearly out of high school now, anyway. Maybe it was just the resemblance or the proximity to Jounouchi. But, no… they were really nothing alike. There was just something about her.  
  
She smiled up at him, angelic. “My brother really likes you, you know. I’ve never seen him get this serious about anyone before.”  
  
“Serious?” Kaiba rubbed his arm. They watched Jounouchi feed money into the machine, press buttons, and stare at it.  
  
Shizuka nodded. “Other than his friends, of course. I mean romantically. It might not seem like it, but I can tell. Even if it did get off to a rocky start... he's really happy right now."  
  
“I… trust your observations, I suppose,” said Kaiba. “To an extent.” He narrowed his eyes at her. He didn’t see how this was her business, even if she was his boyfriend's sister. It was _his_ relationship. He was the only one fit to judge its gravity... and maybe he didn't want to think about that yet.  
  
Across the park, Jounouchi began to kick the vending machine. Even from this distance, they could hear him cursing.  
  
“So...” She smiled again, but an edge came into her voice, a knife clothed in velvet. “Take care of him, alright?”  
  
The hair on the back of Kaiba’s neck prickled, and he scowled – as much at himself as Shizuka. What could a little girl do to _him_? Ridiculous. He should probably just laugh, but...

“What are you implying?” The edge in his own voice was lain bare.  
  
"Ah! Nothing! Nothing at all!” Her gaze fell to the ground, and she looped her hair around her finger, forlorn. “It would just be so awful if anything happened to change his opinion of you now. What if you never saw him again?”  
  
Kaiba paused. There might be _one_ thing. Even so... "I don't have any intention of letting that happen."  
  
“I just don’t like people who hurt my brother, that’s all. I want to keep liking you, Kaiba." And there was the smile again, gentle as a light summer rain. "Understood?"  
  
Before Kaiba had a chance to respond, Jounouchi trudged back to them, one banged up can of juice in his hand. “Damn machine,” he said. “The can got stuck. I almost knocked it over getting this out. I’m not putting any more money in there.” Looking at the two of them, he blinked. “What’s with the weird atmosphere?”  
  
“Huh? What atmosphere?” said Shizuka, feigning innocence (and doing a damn good job of it).  
  
“I dunno. Just my imagination, I guess.” He shrugged and handed the hard-won prize to Shizuka.  
  
“Oh, that’s okay!” she said, handing it back. “I think I’m gonna head home. There’s a new drama starting this afternoon, and I really wanted to watch it.” She clasped her hands. “Why don’t you guys share it instead?” As she started off, she glanced over her shoulder, catching Kaiba’s eye.  
  
Slowly, Kaiba nodded. Then, he smiled.

Bees were gentle creatures – unless you threatened their hive. Where there was honey, there was sure to be a sting. It was understandable, even commendable.

It just made approaching the hive all the more interesting.


End file.
